El apellido Stark
by Annimo2009
Summary: Steve había escuchado el apellido Stark varias veces a lo largo de su vida. Y lo seguiría escuchando una y otra vez.


Hola a todo el mundo!

Sí, esto lo escribí ayer, como dije en mis historias de Instagram (síganme si no lo hacen para saber los estados de avance de mis fics y esas cosas: **annimo2009**), lo escribí mientras estaba en clases. La idea vino a mí hace un par de días y ayer se materializó. Anoche la pasé en limpio y la embellecí un poco para poder traerla hoy para ustedes.

Espero les guste y ya saben que si les gusta me pueden dejar un review :)

Lamento si se me escapó alguna falta de ortografía, ojalá que no.

**Disfruten su lectura:D**

* * *

**El apellido Stark**

**OneShot**

* * *

Aquel apellido se había hecho conocido mucho antes de que el pequeño Steve lo escuchara por primera vez. Era un apellido que había traspasado generaciones y se había hecho famoso por allá en la época de la segunda guerra mundial. Era un apellido que abría puertas, que causaba envidia y admiración, y que más de una vez provocó un suspiro salir de los labios de una muchacha.

Todo esto era bien sabido por el común de la gente, pero a la edad de siete años, Steve lo escuchaba por primera vez. El pequeño y frágil infante estaba viendo la televisión cuando, de pronto, las caricaturas fueron reemplazadas por el hombre de las noticias. Ese al que su madre siempre contradecía.

Steve no entendía bien lo que decía el hombre, ya que había mucho ruido a sus espaldas; podía ver, a través de la pantalla, una ambulancia, los bomberos, una patrulla de policía y muchos otros hombres de las noticias. Además, podía ver a otros hombres con cámaras. También había muchos "_metiches_", como los llamaba su madre. Entre tanto ruido el pequeño escuchó el apellido Stark por primera vez. El hombre con el micrófono decía algo de un accidente de auto y decía que habían muerto dos personas; el matrimonio Stark.

Su madre, al escuchar el extraño ruido proveniente de la televisión, acudió a ver lo que pasaba y se enteró de la triste noticia. Steve la miró con confusión y ella solo dijo "_pobre chico_". Al principio, Steve pensó que le hablaba a él, pero luego entendió que el _pobre chico_ era el hijo del matrimonio muerto. O al menos eso fue lo que dijo el hombre de las noticias.

•••

La siguiente vez que Steve escuchó aquel apellido es apenas unos días después de la noticia del accidente. Estaba viendo la televisión, cuando un joven apareció vestido con esos trajes de hombres importantes frente a una cosa de color café con muchos micrófonos. El joven dijo algo así como "_Yo, Tony Stark, como único heredero de mi padre, a partir de este momento asumiré el cargo de CEO de Stark Industries en su lugar_". Alguien se acercó al joven y le dijo algo en secreto. La cara del joven Tony Stark cambia en una mueca de dolor y solo dice "_Sin comentarios_", luego se dio media vuelta y desapareció por las puertas del gran edificio a sus espaldas.

•••

Cuando Steve tiene quince años escucha constantemente en la boca de sus compañeros de equipo, de clases, en la calle y en todas partes el apellido Stark. Y todo lo que escucha es malo. Al parecer, luego del accidente del creador de armas más rico del país, su hijo, que en ese entonces tenía veintiún años, se hizo cargo de todo. Tal y como había dicho. Ahora, ocho años más tarde, el hombre era un verdadero desastre. Las chicas lo adoraban y los chicos lo envidiaban. Steve sentía algo de lástima por él. El hombre iba de un escándalo a otro, de un problema a otro, y, al parecer, de una cama a otra.

El soltero más codiciado. El playboy del momento. Steve lo veía como el hombre más triste y solitario del momento. Y tal parecía que era el único que lo veía de esa forma.

Steve sentía pena por él, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer para ayudarle. Era poco probable que algún día llegara siquiera a conocerlo, pero con la inocencia que aún conservaba, y sus ganas de ayudar a quien lo necesitara, se prometió que si algún día tenía la oportunidad, lo ayudaría a ser un poco más feliz.

•••

La próxima vez que Steve escucha el apellido Stark es cuando regresa a casa, un día de su descanso del servicio. Steve tienen ahora veintidós años y es parte activa del ejército de los EE. UU. Steve es un soldado. Un hombre de bien y preocupado de lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

Ha estado una semana en casa, con su madre, cuando la TV anuncia la desaparición del multimillonario playboy como noticia de último minuto. Un par de horas más tarde, Steve es llamado de vuelta a la base.

Tras recibir la orden de liderar un pequeño equipo de rescate, Steve se prepara para el viaje al hostil paraje de un desolado país en guerra: Afganistán.

Cualquiera diría que una misión de rescate de un solo hombre con un equipo entrenado sería tarea relativamente fácil. Pero después de dos meses, Steve estaba listo para darse por vencido. Claro que él no podía dar la orden de abandonar esta misión. En cualquier otra misión, la decisión habría sido suya y de nadie más, pero cuando se trataba de uno de los hombres más importantes del país y coincidentemente uno de los principales benefactores de armas para el ejército… bueno, digamos que la orden era "_encontrarlo a toda costa_".

Por suerte, "_milagro_" pensó Steve, una pista apareció frente a ellos como caída del cielo. Caída del desierto, en este caso. Estaban en medio de un nuevo reconocimiento de terreno cuando el apellido Stark salió de los labios de un hombre con cara de pocos amigos.

El equipo que Steve comandaba era discreto y ninguno de ellos hizo siquiera una mueca al escuchar el apellido y siguieron con lo suyo. Steve siguió con la mirada al hombre hasta que salió del lugar y casi sale de su rango de visión. En ese momento, el equipo lo miró con una mirada conocedora, y, con un gesto más que entrenado, la persecución empezó.

Lo siguieron por lo que parecieron meses, pero solo fueron dos semanas. En algunos momentos tuvieron que quedarse atrás a días de distancia con el riesgo de perderlo en medio del desierto con tal de no alertarlo de su presencia, y luego volvían a seguirlo para tenerlo a la vista y asegurar el objetivo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a lo que parecía se un campamento en medio de la nada, supieron que era el lugar. El campamento estaba rodeado de escombros de casas que algún día estuvieron en pie en aquel lugar. También, Steve pudo ver una cueva. Su instinto le decía que allí encontraría al hombre, vivo o muerto.

Observaron por días y noches enteras el ir y venir de los hombres. Transporte de materiales raros y cajas repletas de armamento pasaban frente a sus ojos.

Una noche cálida y oscura, luego de algunos días de espera, Steve encontró la oportunidad perfecta para el rescate en aquella noche sin luna.

Decir que no encontró lo que esperaba era decir poco. Steve esperaba un hombre encadenado a una pared, hambriento, sediento y totalmente solo. Lo que encontró en su lugar no fue uno, sino dos hombres. Steve reconoció al hombre que se presentaba frente a él con las manos en alto en señal de rendición, el Dr Ho Yinsen. Steve lo reconocía de una misión anterior. Misión en la que lo dieron por muerto. Cuando Steve miró el viejo catre, se sorprendió al ver al hombre que buscaba inconsciente y con cables que salían de su pecho unidos a una batería de auto.

El Dr podía moverse libremente por lo que, sosteniendo al hombre inconsciente entre sus brazos, con la batería asegurada en el regazo del millonario, ambos salieron silenciosamente de la prisión dentro de la cueva. El hombre que caminaba a su lado sostenía algo en su mano derecha, la cual estaba cerrada contra su pecho con fuerza.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente del campamento una enorme explosión lo hizo desaparecer del mapa. Steve pudo ver un brillo de liberación y una sonrisa llena de paz en el rostro demacrado de Yinsen. Claramente no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había hecho, pero comprendía cualquiera que fuera su motivo; el hombre había estado secuestrado por casi dos años en el desierto. Y ahora lo que más le preocupaba era el hombre inconsciente que llevaban en la camilla de emergencia. El millonario necesitaba atención médica.

Luego de completar la misión con éxito, Steve recibió su tan esperado descanso, junto a un asenso en la cadena de mando convirtiéndose en el Capitán más joven del ejército.

•••

Por fin, en aquella situación de vida o muerte, había conocido al hombre del que todos hablaban todo el tiempo. El hombre no había despertado en ningún momento, por lo que Steve sabía que el hombre no tenía idea de su existencia. Pero de todas formas estaba feliz de haberlo ayudado, de haber cumplido parte de la promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo hace tantos años.

•••

La siguiente vez que escuchó de aquel hombre fue en las noticias; otra vez. El hombre había dado de baja el área armamentista de su empresa y casi la había perdido en el proceso.

También escuchó de su nula vida de playboy luego de aquello. Luego del secuestro. Steve creía saber el porqué; el gran agujero que había visto por un breve instante, mientras Yinsen cambiaba los vendajes del hombre, era algo capaz de dejar una cicatriz que el playboy no querría compartir con ningún desconocido. Al menos no por un buen tiempo.

•••

Una noche, Steve decidió salir a un bar en busca del consuelo del alcohol. Su madre había muerto mientras él estaba en una misión al otro lado del mundo, y volver a una casa vacía había sido muy doloroso. Necesitaba salir y rodearse de desconocidos, estaba cansado de que le dieran el pésame y lo miraran como el _cachorro_ huérfano que ahora era. Quería rodearse de gente que quisiera distraerse de la misma forma que él, cada uno en lo suyo y sin preocuparse del que está al lado.

El bar al que entró era pequeño y oscuro, la música era deprimente y el humo de tabaco era fuerte y pesado en el ambiente. No importaba. A la edad de veintiséis años, Steve se había quedado completamente solo. Había perdido a su madre ya hace varios meses, y no había estado ahí para despedirse. No había tenido tiempo de llorarla y sufrir por su perdida en ese momento, pero podía hacerlo ahora. Necesitaba un trago y la soledad.

Lo que encontró fue algo muy distinto.

Sus ojos viajaron por la barra y vio a un hombre bebiendo un trago tras otro. Pidió un whisky para comenzar con su noche de lamentaciones, y el primer trago calentó su garganta con suavidad, no la quemó como aquel extraño y milenario licor que uno de sus compañeros llevaba siempre consigo. Extrañaba esa sensación.

El bartender comenzó a discutir con el hombre un rato después. El hombre quería seguir bebiendo, pero el bartender no podía servirle más tragos. No quería problemas con un hombre muerto por envenenamiento por alcohol en su turno y Steve lo comprendía. Tenía que sacarlo del lugar sin crear una pelea, pero el pobre parecía no tener suerte.

Steve pensó en su deber civil, como buen hombre y buen ciudadano, decidió ayudar al bartender. O al menos eso se dijo a sí mismo.

Cuando se acercó, lo reconoció. El hombre del momento. El multimillonario que había ayudado a rescata hace ya varios años. El mismo hombre al que se prometió ayudar.

―Señor Stark, creo que ya ha bebido demasiado y es hora de ir a casa―, dijo con voz de mando.

El moreno lo miró con fastidio, sus ojos nublados por el alcohol lo estudiaron. Finalmente, solo asintió e intentó ponerse de pie. El bartender lo miró con desconfianza y después de que Steve le mostrara su identificación del ejército, los dejó marchar.

Steve sabía donde el hombre vivía. Todos lo sabían, pero por alguna razón decidió tomar un taxi y llevarlo a su casa. El millonario estaba inconsciente para cuando llegaron y tuvo que cargarlo entre sus brazos al igual que al salir de aquella cueva en el desierto hace tantos años.

A la mañana siguiente, un cansado hombre con lo que parecía ser la peor resaca del mundo apareció en la cocina mientras Steve bebía un poco de café.

―Buenos días, Capitán Rogers. ―Saludó el moreno en un murmullo.

Asombrado, Steve le tendió una taza de café cargado y esperó por una explicación. Minutos más tarde, cuando el café despertó un poco al hombre, este habló.

―No creíste que me iría con un desconocido cualquiera, ¿verdad? ―Tomó otro trago de café. ―Te reconocí.

―No me conocías antes de anoche. ―Intentó aclarar Steve.

―No en persona, no. Pero sé que eres el hombre que me rescató de la cueva en Afganistán. ―Bebió otro trago de amargo café y aceptó la tostada que el rubio le tendió. ―Lo averigüé apenas tuve la energía suficiente para poder pensar con claridad en lo ocurrido. ―Le dirigió una mirada brillante, traviesa. ―No querían decirme, pero no hay mucho que el dinero no pueda comprar.

Y se encogió de hombros.

Steve estaba sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo no tanto.

•••

De aquel encuentro sorpresa se formó una extraña e inesperada amistad entre ambos hombres. Los dos estaban completamente solos en el mundo y al menos estando juntos, podían estar solos juntos. La tragedia condujo a su encuentro y sin importar las pocas probabilidades de éxito, las cosas salieron bien para ellos.

•••

La próxima vez que Steve escuchó el apellido Stark fue el día de su propia boda. Cuando el juez dijo:

―Steven Grant Rogers, ¿aceptas como esposo a Anthony Edward Stark?

Y por supuesto que había dicho que sí.

•••

Ahora Steve escuchaba aquel apellido cada vez que alguien se dirigía a él como Capitán Rogers-Stark. Y no podía haber hombre más feliz que él cada vez que lo escuchaba.

* * *

**Viernes 29 de Marzo, 2019.**


End file.
